Things that remain the same
by sailorcrisp
Summary: Homura reflects on what has changed and what has remained the same.


**Homura needs to stop spacing out...**

* * *

><p>"God damn these things! They never give us a break!" Kyoko shouted while trying to dodge the demon's attack. "Oiiii geez!" She whinged as it barely missed her torso. Homura didn't bother to respond as she had her hands full with another bunch of demons. She watched as Kyoko danced and dodged twirling her spear, slicing any demons in her way knowing that for the moment she did not need any assistance.<p>

Personally, Homura welcomed these battles as they were a good distraction from the thoughts that plagued her mind ever since awaking in this new world… The world created from Madoka's wish. Every day she would wake up and automatically begin to prepare for Walpurgisnacht and prevent Madoka from contracting, only to remember she has no shield when she transforms and there are no witches and there is no Madoka.

'Using this bow is different from using guns and pipebombs. Much quieter and cleaner in many ways.' Homura muses as she takes aim, finishing off another demon. She is glad it is Kyoko with her and not Mami. Kyoko is a breath of fresh air sometimes and even though she tends to complain during battles, hearing her rants is a relief in a way. "C'mon Homura! Help me out here!" Kyoko yells, snapping Homura into action 'Time to end this…. I prolonged it as much as possible'. Narrowing her eyes, she fires another arrow which immediately destroyed the demon causing Kyoko so much grief and continues firing arrows into the rest of the horde. Before she knew it, it was all over.

"Phew… You really know how to wrap things up huh?" Kyoko remarks walking up to Homura while looking around at all the grief cubes. Homura turns and looks at her. No matter how many different events happened in those failed timelines, Kyoko character remained mostly the same. She could be vicious and cruel, but she was also mentally stable and still had her moral values...even if she never really showed it. She was someone that she could actually call a friend, now that Madoka is a goddess.

"Yo Homura! Snap out of it. I know I have a hot body, but I'm hungry. Let's finish collecting these grief cubes and get back to Mami's. I still need to finish off that cake she made. You can stare as much as you want there!" Kyoko yells out, clearly amused by both Homura's distracted moment and her surprised and -dare she assume- _embarassed _look on Homura's face before turning back to collect grief cubes.

Homura quicky pulls herself together and starts to help collect grief cubes, hoping Kyoko didn't see her face turn red from embarrassment. She has a feeling Kyoko won't live this down for a while, if the smirk on her face was any indication… Homura mentally sighs...She knows the only thing that speaks to her mind is food. She'll have to start stocking up on Pocky if she wants to buy her silence.

"Yo Kyubey! Where are ya!" Kyoko yells out. "We've got your pain in the arse cubes here!" While muttering under her breath "little fluffy bastard." Hearing this caused a slight grin to appear on Homura's face which made Kyoko grin in return. "My, my. You both have done an excellent job. Efficient as always." Kyubey remarks appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Kyoko throws the cubes and starts walking off. "Your efficient fighting against the demons-" Kyubey begins but gets cut off by Kyoko waving her hand saying "saving the universe and crap and preventing entropy blah blah blah… yeah we know."

She starts walking back to Mami's apartment and notices Homura isn't following. "YO! Stop spacing out will ya! You can check out my butt later! I'm starving!". Satisfied that she got Homura's attention, she continues walking. Homura snaps back into the present, throws her cubes to Kyubey without a word or glance and follows Kyoko allowing a small smile to appear on her face as she remembers one critical thing about her '… _her love of food never changed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I hope this one is an improvement from the previous story posted. Like I said before, no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
